Rebirth
by Surfwizard
Summary: Naruto died 3 years ago, people mourned, and he was forgotten. During those 3 years, a new world was found, but what does this have anything to do with Naruto, wait and see. Avatar xover.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so tell me how to improve my writing.

That being said, I don't own Naruto, Avatar, and any other owned idea I might put into here.

So on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A boy with a blue arrow on his head as well as a blue arrow on each hand was walking away from a tree, specifically, the layer of Koh, the face stealer. He ran up to the water nearby, and yelled at the old man that was his reflection, "Avatar Roku, I need to get back to the human world fast, the ocean and moon spirits are in danger."

"To get back, you will have the help of an old friend, Aang" Roku responded.

An abnormally large Panda ran up to Aang.

"Hei Bei" Aang shouted as he jumped up on the bear and hugged him. "We need to get back to the human world soon" he told the bear with urgency.

With that Hei Bei ran off with Aang to the entrance of the spirit world.

When they got there, Aang jumped off and said his goodbyes.

Right after Aang went through the gate, a monkey that was meditating said, "Finally he's gone." Hei Bei transformed into his enraged state at that. He was still black and white; however, he was more demon like. He roared at the monkey.

While this was happening, neither spirit noticed a man who looked about 20, 6' tall, wearing a headband with a leaf on it, as well as a trench coat with flames along the bottom disappear through the gate as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Real World

Aang came out at a pool where his pet flying lemur was. "Hey Momo, how ya doin…?" Aang asked. When Momo didn't respond he said again, "Momo?" Only to realize he was still a spirit.

With that, he flew away towards his body. Which caused him to miss a man appear where he was standing.

The man looked around and smirked. 'It worked' he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 of rebirth, more Naruto characters will be added in later on, once again, I don't own Naruto, Avatar, or any other stories or whatever I put in here that is already owned, however this story, and any O.C.'s in it belong to me.

Enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Admiral Zhao walked towards the pool at the center of the holy ground. The two koi fish swimming in the pond didn't seem to notice his presence. 'Soon' he thought 'soon I will kill the moon spirit and the water tribe will be killed and I'll go down in history as a hero' He took a step forward only to walk back a few steps as a blond man appeared in front of him.

"Well now, you wouldn't be thinking of killing those fish" the blond said walking towards Zhao, "Because I'm fairly sure someone would be annoyed and I wouldn't like explaining that their fish was dead."

Zhao smirked at this comment, "Oh don't worry, I'm the owner of the fish, and they're mine to do with as I please.

A kunai knife flew past Zhao and stuck into the throat of one of the firebenders with him. "The tone of your voice gives you away, you're lying." The blond smiled at his own comment, "Would you mind telling me really why you're going to kill the fish."

A fire bender stammered out in fear "Ad-admiral Zhao p-plans on k-k-killing the fish th-that's the moon sp-spirit to be-become famous and w-worthy in the kings eyes"

Zhao glared at the man who said that and turned, "You're obviously not part of the water tribe, so just go on your way. None of this should matter to you."

The blond smiled at Zhao and said "Oh, but it does. After all, I can't let scum who would take over kill a guardian spirit and a peaceful nation for fame and glory like you to live." He then ran forward, surprising a firebender and cutting his throat out.

The five other firebenders jumped away from the blond and all got into fighting positions. Simultaneously, the all fired five blasts at the man. When the smoke cleared, nothing was there. The firebender at the top of the pentagon spun around and shot a fireball at a 45 degree angle into the air. The blond that was falling exploded into a puff of smoke, to the firebenders' surprise. Three blonds jumped out of the pool behind the flame wielding warriors, and stabbed two of them in the back of the neck. The 2 nearer firebenders spun and sent out waves of fame at the blond men. When the fire hit, two of them exploded into smoke, while the third ducked under it and launched 2 fuma shurikens out of his hands. The firebenders jumped over them, only for two more two come at them. One firebender was killed instantly, while the other melted the one coming at him with an intense blast of heat. Though after the heat from the blast was so intense, it melted his face mask.

The blond turned to the final firebender and smirked, "I've killed your men, aren't you gonna run away."

The firebender took a step back, then straightened up. "Never, you are a strong warrior, so I would like to know your name, so I can show people just how strong I am, killing a man who killed four firebenders in less than thirty seconds."

The blond glared at this comment, but responded "Normally I don't tell my name to dead men, however I want you to tell a few people in hell that Uzumaki Naruto killed you." With that he appeared in front of the firebender with a glowing orb in his hand, "Rasengan" and mauled apart the firebenders face with the miniature hurricane.

Naruto spat on the corpse, "Good riddance to trash like you, and now for…" only to turn and find Zhao gone. A red light shown down at that moment and Naruto looked up, "Shit, he killed it, damnit"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile…

Zhao dodged to the side as a fire blast came directly at him. He retaliated with a fireball of his own, followed by a roundhouse kick to the head of the man he was fighting.

"You fool", the old man shouted, "do you even comprehend what effects your actions will have on this world, you could've just destroyed us all."

Zhao laughed and said, "Hah, afraid of the spirits Iroh, this is why you lost the Bah-sing-se siege. You are just an old fool, this will not kill us, it will show that the Fire Nation has the power to kill the gods themselves."

Iroh glared at the fool in front of him, letting the fish back into the pond and then killing it, did he have any idea what an insult that was. Iroh rolled under Zhao's roundhouse and responded with a flaming fist of his own. However, Zhao's armor took the brunt of the blow.

Zhao walked forward, his hand blazing, "And now, it is time for you to die, failure." With that he struck, only for another blazing hand to slam him over to the side.

"My uncle may be a failure, but at least he is a good teacher"

Zhao stared at the teenager standing in front of him, "Zuko, I killed you with those explosives planted on your boat."

Zuko smirked at Zhao's face, "Guess it didn't stick." He then dashed forward, ready to take down admiral Zhao.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aang, Princess Yue, Sokka, and Katara were running towards the moon pool. Aang was thinking of what had happened with Zuko.

Flashback

_'Zuko turned and looked at Aang, "Everything comes so easy to my sister, my father says she was born lucky, and that I was lucky to be born, I guess you're exactly like her, everything must come so easy to you. But none of that matters, because once I bring you in, my father will appreciate me." _

_ Aang had just returned to his body as he heard these words, and realized that he had been captured by Zuko, so he knew he had to run. He surprised Zuko with a sudden blast of air that knocked him against the cave wall. As Aang was inching himself away, he felt Zuko grab his collar and pulled him up. _

_ As Zuko stared Aang in the eyes, Yue, Sokka, and Katara landed Aapa next to Zuko and Aang. Zuko turned to Katara with a grin covering his features, "Back for a rematch?" he asked. _

_ "Believe me Zuko, it won't be much of a match" Katara responded as she dodged the blast Zuko shot at her and knocked him unconscious with an explosion of snow. _

_ Sokka cut off the rope tying Aang up and looked at it with interest, "Wow, this rope is great quality. Now that that's done, let's get out of here." Sokka said. _

_ Aang turned, "No, we can't leave Zuko behind." _

_ Sokka groaned, "Oh yeah, that makes perfect sense, save the person who's trying to kill us." However, he did as he was told and let Zuko ride on Aapa. _

End Flashback

Aang wondered exactly what Zuko had meant when he said those words to him in the cave, and he wished he had asked Zuko before he escaped.

When they reached the pool of the spirits, they found Iroh and a dead koi fish there. Aang looked at the koi in sadness, and Iroh walked up to him, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him, I didn't want this to happen."

Before Aang could respond to that statement, he heard Sokka's loud "What could've done that to this guy, his head is completely destroyed."

Iroh turned and looked at the dead firebender whose head had been destroyed by the Rasengan. "These six men were killed by a young blond man, I have no idea what he was doing here, but the battle he had wasn't a fight, from what I saw, it was a massacre."

Those words drew Aang over the edge, even though he didn't like firebenders, he hated the needless loss of life even more. A glowing blue energy surrounded Aang, as well as water in the shape of a large fish, and Aang went looking for the two men responsible for all these deaths.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ran towards the sounds of battle, and saw Zhao and Zuko trying to kill each other, as he was about to take a step forward to enter the fight, a kunai landed in front of him, "And where do you think you're going" said a man with white hair, green eyes, and black flames markings going all over his body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you enjoyed this, please review, and tell me how to improve.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, it's Surfwizard again, and to answer the question, I will pdate when I can as of the fact that I'm doing chemistry right now, so...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked at the man standing in front of him with indifference, "So, apparently not all of Orochimaru's experiments were killed along with him, good, I wanted a challenge."

"Never, Orochimaru-sama is invincible, he couldn't have died." The man shouted, black slowly covering his whole body. "I will kill you for your blatant disrespect of his holiness."

'Damn is this guy brain-washed' Naruto thought, getting into the basic Flare stance. "Well, I'm not lying; I killed him as well as the Akatsuki leader myself. Though, it has been two years since then, so who knows what's happened in that world." And Naruto dashed forward and struck a blow to the now dinosaur-like man, causing a flare of chakra to spread out from the contact point.

"What the hell was that you bastard?" The pterodactyl-man, as Naruto called him, screamed in pain.

"Well, since I want nobody to know my secret tai-jutsu style, I guess I'll have to kill you after this." Naruto said with a pain-promising smile, "It is called Flare style, as of the fact that it is a flare, a punch with gathers energy and causes minor damage, and an explosion of chakra at the correct moment to harm the body's chakra system. Far more powerful than a Hyuuga's jyuuken, but far more dangerous to the user as well."

The man stood up and smirked, "That must mean it injures you, and you're open for an attack, **CHIDORI**(1)!!" He dashed forward with the blade of lightning in his hand.

Naruto saw in his eyes all the times in which the **chidori** was used on, at the Valley of the End, in all those battles against Sasuke, and the time when he found the perfect way to counter it.

The marked man smiled as he stabbed his lightning encased hand into the blasphemous blonde thinking, 'Show's him to lie about Orochimaru-tenshu(2) to Kyouryuu Pa-puru (1).' "Any last words?" he said in a tooth decayingly sweet voice.

"Just two, **bunshin ****bakuretsu (3)." ****Naruto promptly exploded, badly marring Pa-puru's body. **

**"What the hell?" Pa-puru shouted before he heard a noise from behind to turn around and find a large lightning dragon heading straight towards him. He jumped up to see Naruto standing behind the dragon with a bored look on his face. "Bored, why you, **Katon: Karyūdan (4)" And a large fire dragon shot down at Naruto, only for Naruto to vanish in a puff of smoke as soon as the fire beast got near him.

Naruto smugly called out, "Hey, pterodactyl boy, behind you."

Pa-puru turned around with anger blazing in his eyes, "**Katon: Gōkaikyū no Jutsu** (5)" He called out, launching a fireball three times the size of his fire dragon. Once again, Naruto disappeared right when the fire got near him. Pa-puru looked around, 'Behind, above, not in front, or left or right, which leaves…' "Below" he shouted in triumph as he shattered the already weak ice beneath him. As it all shattered, he fell in and realized the grievous error he made, "Help, I, I can't swim."

Naruto smiled and walked over to offer his hand, only to drop a lead net on Pa-puru, "Say hi to the gay pedophile in hell for me." Naruto saluted with two fingers, then walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko spun around to do a roundhouse kick to Zhao's face. As his leg was blocked, he grabbed Zhao's head to help him jump in the air and deal a flaming axe kick to that arrogant bastard's face. Zhao rolled under and spun about to deliver a blade of fire through Zuko's eye to find a fist connecting directly with his face.

Zuko jumped back and prepared for Zhao to get up, meanwhile, catching his breath. He stared at Zhao's shaking form, and realized what was about to happen, he jumped out of the way as Zhao shot out a large wave of fire with anger consuming him. Zuko looked at Zhao as he shouted "Idiot, you'll destroy the bridge if you use moves like that!"

Zhao stood up smiling, "Well, at least I'll die killing the Blue Spirit, a traitor to the great fire nation."

Zuko's eyes widened at this revelation, "I did what I had to, to save my honor."

Zhao glared at Zuko, "You should've accepted your life as a faliure, you should have accepted this as your life." At this moment four connected knives flew by. "What the hell was that Zhao shouted?"

"I see you've never seen a Windmill Suriken before." A blonde man jumped down from the roof of a nearby building, landing next to Zuko offering an arm to pull Zuko up.

"I don't need your help, so don't interfere in my fight" Zuko got up on his own, blatantly glaring at the blonde.

The blonde smiled and said, "Okay, but I want to watch, this might be interesting." The man then ran up the wall of a building and sat down, and with a poof of smoke, had a cup of ramen.

Zhao looked at Zuko arrogantly, "You really should have accepted his help; you would need it in order to even have a chance of beating me." Zhao started chuckling, which soon turned into full blown laughter.

Zuko saw his chance at this moment. He ran forward and gave Zhao a punch straight up into the jaw, followed by many successive hits to many other parts of the body.

Zhao stood up wiping blood from his mouth, breathing heavily, leaning against the edge of the bridge. "You little brat," he shouted, "I , I'll kill us both, this bridge will be destroyed and we'll both fall to our dooms, hahahah…" A tentacle made of water shot out and a large fish shaped creature came by.

Zuko looked at the water pulling Zhao in, and saw the avatar at the center. He realized that the avatar must have somehow taken the power of the spirit he heard Zhao babbling about. Zuko ran forward and stretched out his hand, "Zhao, take my hand, I can help."

For a second, Zhao looked as though he were about to take Zuko's hand, then he looked away arrogantly, letting himself go to his death.

Zuko sat on the ground fighting the urge to hit himself. He let a man die needlessly, he didn't like the man, but his uncle had always told him life, no matter whose it was, was precious, and should never be wasted. He thought he heard something behind him and turned around to find nothing, except a strange knife stuck into the ice bridge. A note was tied onto it:

_Hey Zuko, that's your name right? Well, anyway, I wanted to say, you fight pretty good, and have a lot of potential, don't let it go to waste. Also, don't let that spirit of yours die, it will distinguish you from people. If you ever need help, go out into an area where nobody is and place some blood on this seal below. _

_ Signed, Uzumaki Naruto, _

_ Espionage and Front Lines Combat Specialist_

Sure enough, below the signature, there was a spiral seal with nine marks coming out of it. Zuko looked out towards the sea, and went to where he was meeting his uncle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aang was angry. Aang was not just angry, he was furious. First the fire nation tried invading the Water Tribe, then Zhao killed the moon spirit, and then that mysterious man needlessly killed those people, if Aang saw any one of those three, he would kill them.

Aang, in his anger, didn't notice Admiral Zhao's corpse floating through the fish body that he was controlling. Aang was just destroying firebender tanks, crushing them with water, and spearing them on ice. Aang was about to reach the sea, when he looked up and saw the moon, white and full, and felt the water-like energy making up his fish body flow back to the Pool of the Moon Spirit, leaving him on a broken wall of ice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sokka, Yue, Katara, Momo, and Iroh were standing at the Pool of the Moon Spirit, looking sadly at the dead koi in front of them. Yue took a step forward and picked up the dead Koi.

"It's the end, we're all dommed, nothing can save us now." Yue kept repeating in hysterics.

Iroh turned to Yue with an idea bouncing through his head, "You, you have a piece of the Moon Spirit in you, a piece of its life, you can give it back."

Yue smiled sadly, "Yes, I must do it."

Sokka yelled out, "No, Yue I can't let you. Your father put me in charge of protecting you, if you did that, I would fail."

Yue looked at Sokka with sad eyes, "Sokka I'm sorry but I have to." She then placed her hands on the fish and a light appeared, which caused her to fall, lifeless, into Sokka's arms.

The koi fish, brought back from the dead wriggled back into the pond, and Yue's body vanished. Then a light appeared in the pool and Yue, all dressed in white came out from the pool.

"Sokka, I'll a;ways be with you." She kissed Sokka and vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sokka walked up to Chief Arnook and sadly spoke, "You must be very proud of Yue right now."

Arnook sighed, "Very, very proud, and very sad. I knew this day was coming from the moment she was healed by the spirit."

Sokka walked away thinking of how Yue told of her birth, and thinking of how beautiful she was, and wondering wear that self obsessed weasel was.

A little ways over Pakku and Katara were talking, "Me and some other waterbenders and healers were thinking of going down to our sister tribe in the South Pole. It has been far too long since we had any contact."

Katara asked, "But wont Aang need a waterbending master?"

Pakku smiled, "Then he better get used to calling you 'Master' Katara." Pakku walked away leaving Katara with a heavy heart.

Aang walked up to Katara and spoke, "Hey Katara, we'll need to leave soon to get back to the Earth Nation."

Katara did something entirely unexpected and hugged Aang at that comment. Katara turned to the lemur that was standing nearby and said, Sure Momo, you can come too." And the furry animal joined in the hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko was getting ready to leave on his uncle's boat when he heard from behind him, "Prince Zuko, I'm surprised you aren't chasing down the avatar right now." Iroh said in a happy voice.

Zuko sighed, "I'm tired uncle, I just want rest."

Iroh smiled, "Then you should sleep, a tried man needs to rest." However, his thought weren't quite as peaceful, 'That dark energy I felt while battling Zhao, it was pure evil, what could have made that, and why is it here?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On a cliffside nearby Naruto stood, looking at Zuko and Iroh, not even trying to hide his presence, "You can come out now; I know you're there, Yugito."

A woman slightly older than Naruto with long blonde hair drawn into a ponytail, wearing black standard ANBU gear walked out at the greeting of the man. "It's been a while hasn't it Naruto?"

Naruto didn't turn to acknowledge her presence, "Yeah, I'm assuming you being hear has something to do with the Nibi's power to raise the dead."

Yugito smirked, "Nothing gets past you does it? Well, as for why I'm here, when you banished all the Bijuu, the Nibi tried to stay in this world through my corpse, but that brought me back to life, and somehow, I had the strangth to send it to hell. During those years that you were gone, a great war erupted, and the Bijuu came back from hell. To make a long story short, our world is dead, I don't know how many survived, but right now, we have a long road ahead of us. So I'll see you around sometime, later." Yugito shunshined out using lightning instead of leaves like Kanoha shinobi use.

Naruto smiled as he looked down at Zuko, "A new world, a new start, and most importantly, someone to help, this might just be my lucky day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Iroh is a traitor and your brother Zuko is a failure, I have a task for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The princess had left the throne room and the Fire-Lord turned to someone hidden in the shadows, "Follow her and make sure she doesn't fail, Itachi!"

"As you wish Ozai-sama."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that's the chapter, they should be getting a bit longer as the stroy progress, once agian, tell me how to improve, and what you want in this story, there will be minor amounts of romance, and a few pairings are set in stone, some in wood, and some non-existant so see ya'.


End file.
